


Loosen Up

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink: Threesome, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Ueda gets an idea. Normally this doesn't bode well for Nakamaru, but this idea... This one turns out rather well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosen Up

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 30th birthday, Ueda, even if it's late ;)

"You know what would be hot?" Ueda asks one day. Nakamaru sighs.

"We've been over this, I'm not doing the skirt thing again--"

"No, not that," Ueda says, shaking his head and moving his legs into Nakamaru's lap. Nakamaru grunts and shifts his hands to rest on Ueda's ankles.

"What, then?" Nakamaru asks, turning back to his book. As long as Ueda wasn't asking him to crossdress again, anything was fine.

"If you made out with Nishikido," Ueda says casually, and Nakamaru chokes on nothing.

" _What_?"

"You asked," Ueda shrugs, and steals Nakamaru's book.

"But-- _Nishikido_?" Nakamaru asks, still reeling from the shock. "And why me? Why him? Why _me_?"

Ueda shrugs again. "He's hot," he says. "And you're hot. You could be hot together," he laughs, and Nakamaru snatches his book back.

"Forget it," Nakamaru says.

Ueda rolls his eyes. "Fine, whatever," he sighs. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Ew, now I've got that image in my head," Nakamaru shudders. Ueda laughs and kicks him.

"Shut up."

But three weeks later, Nakamaru's still got that image in his mind, and it won't go away. He doesn't know why it's in there, but it is, and it's driving him crazy. It doesn't seem like Ueda has thought any more on the topic, so why is he so invested in it?

In his mind, Nishikido kisses like he speaks. Harsh and fast and a little sloppy, but oh so hot. In his mind, he makes Nakamaru shiver; he makes him feel dirty and full of lust at the same time.

It's really fucking hot, but he doesn't want to admit that to Ueda, because he'll never live it down. He thinks that maybe it's just hot in his imagination. Maybe that's just it.

But then Nishikido is in Ueda's living room a few days later, lying on his couch and reading an old music magazine, and Nakamaru's knees feel weak.

"Oh," Ryo says when he looks up. "Yo."

Nakamaru manages a small wave. "What're you doing here?" It's Ueda's living room; there's no reason why there should be a Nishikido Ryo where there shouldn't be a Nishikido Ryo.

Ryo shrugs and sighs. "Tatsuya called me; wanted to know if I was free tonight," he says, and sits up. He ruffles his hair and Nakamaru has to hold onto something. He doesn't know where Ueda is, and-- wait, _Tatsuya_?

"O-Oh," Nakamaru says, and perches down on the couch next to Ryo. "Where are you two going?" he asks then. "I'm sure Tatsuya and I were going to go out later."

Ryo pulls a face. "He didn't say. It was one of those demanding messages."

"Oh." Nakamaru nods. "Like 'you're going to have dinner with me tonight, whether you like it or not'?"

Ryo laughs. "Yeah, that."

Oh, his smile is really, _really_ nice.

"Where is he?"

"No idea."

They lapse into an uncomfortable silence. Nakamaru fidgets with the edge of his shirt and Ryo clears his throat before flicking back through the magazine again. It's a long ten minutes until someone breaks the silence - that someone being Ueda.

"Oh look, my two favourite boys are here," he says, smiling widely as he walked through the door. He throws his bag onto the lone armchair and leans over to kiss Nakamaru on the cheek lightly; Ryo looks up and smiles at him.

"Yo," he says, stretching a hand out to high-five Ueda as he squeezes onto the couch between he and Nakamaru. "Why're you so late?"

"Late?" Ueda asks, cocking his head to the side. "For what? You were waiting for me?"

Something's up, Nakamaru knows. Ueda has that lilt to his voice; has that glint in his eyes that Nakamaru knows means trouble. But it doesn't look like Ryo has any idea that something's about to happen, and there's some kind of sick curiosity building up in Nakamaru that makes him want to wait and watch to see what happens. To see what Ueda's planning. So he sits on his hands and waits.

"You called me," Ryo's saying, getting that put-out expression on his face. Nakamaru finds it rather cute, in a strange way. Ueda pretends to think.

"Did I--?"

" _Yes_ , you did," Ryo says, impatient. He sets the magazine down onto the coffee table and turns to face Ueda again.

"Huh," Ueda sighs, leaning back and crossing his legs. "Well, you'd think I'd remember something like that, wouldn't you?"

Ryo clenches his jaw. Sometimes Ueda is impossible - even for Nakamaru, who has loved him through all sorts of things. Nakamaru knows exactly what Ryo's feeling right now. "Yes, I would," he says. "Do you happen to remember why you would have rung me?" he asks through gritted teeth.

Instead of answering, Ueda looks up at Nakamaru, and Nakamaru's heart sinks as he sees ideas forming in those eyes he loves so much. "Oh no," Nakamaru says quickly, and shakes his head. Ueda tilts his head and bites his lip cheekily, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because it'd be weird," Nakamaru argues. Ryo is looking from one to the other, confusion written all over his face.

"What's going on--"

"You don't want to know," Nakamaru says, but Ueda just rolls his eyes.

"Nakamaru's just a prude," he says, chuckling. Ryo's eyebrows knit together.

"Okay, what the fuck?" Ryo asks, and Nakamaru can see the cogs working in his mind as he tries to put everything together. "What the hell am I here for? What are you planning, Tatsuya?"

Wow. Nishikido is smarter than Nakamaru gives him credit for.

Ueda just grins and rests a hand on Ryo's knee. He looks down at it, eyebrows raised for a moment, before things settle into place in his mind. "Huh," he says, still staring at Ueda's hand. Nakamaru's watching Ryo's face, watching the way his jaw relaxes and his mouth curls up in a tiny smirk. "Is that it?"

Then he's leaning over and cupping Ueda's cheek in his hand, his eyes dark. "This what you want, Tatsuya?" Ryo asks, voice deep and low, and Nakamaru knows from the way Ueda shudders and closes his eyes that he wants this, he wants this _bad_. But Ueda doesn't answer, and Ryo just watches his face, his eyes flashing with uncertainty as he notices Nakamaru's gaze. "Up to you," Ryo all but whispers, and Nakamaru's a little shocked to realise the whisper is directed to him.

Ueda's hand fumbles back to grasp Nakamaru's fingers loosely. He's opened his eyes slightly and he's just watching Ryo, his lips parted as Ryo moves his hand to the back of Ueda's neck. Ueda's shaking slightly in anticipation and every part of Nakamaru is screaming at him to get Ryo away because Ueda is _his_ , but there's one tiny glimmer of something that's keeping him from shoving Ryo out of the apartment.

That something wants this to happen. That something wants Ryo's hands on Ueda - wants Ryo's hands on _him_ , and that's-- that's... huh.

Ryo is waiting for Nakamaru's word. His eyes are dark and they're trained on Nakamaru, watching and waiting for Nakamaru to say something. Ueda squeezes his hand once; Nakamaru slides his eyes away from Ryo's to see Ryo's fingers caressing the skin at the nape of Ueda's neck almost absentmindedly.

Nakamaru makes up his mind as he looks back up into Ryo's eyes. "Okay," he breathes, and stiffens when Ueda lets go of his hand. He can't do this without Ueda's support. But Ueda's just shifting and his hand comes back to rest on his thigh and that's okay, until he glances at Ryo again. Ryo hasn't taken his eyes off him. "Okay," he repeats, this time stronger, and Ryo gives an almost imperceptible nod. But he's still waiting for something, Nakamaru can feel it. He's already given his consent, what else does Ryo need? Are there specific guidelines to these kinds of things? Special rules to follow? If so, Ueda hadn't told him of anythi--

Suddenly Ueda is moving, sliding off the couch and standing up. He throws Nakamaru a lust-filled look - he's so fucking turned on right now, Nakamaru can see it. "Bedroom," he says in that whispy voice, and shoots Nakamaru a small smile as he turns around. Nakamaru stands next, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans before following, hyper-aware of Ryo behind him.

"It's just-- Just through here," Nakamaru says awkwardly, gesturing down the hall. Ryo watches Ueda walk through one of the doors before crossing his arms and biting his lip, a smirk on his face.

"You know... You're gonna have to loosen up," he says, chuckling a little at the way Nakamaru stiffens in response. "See, that's the exact opposite of what I just said." Ryo moves into Nakamaru's space and leans up so his breath whispers down the side of Nakamaru's neck. "Relax, Yuichi," he breathes, and Nakamaru can hear the laughter in his voice even as he pulls away and follows Ueda into the bedroom. Nakamaru's rooted to the spot, his heart beating stupidly fast as he tries to ignore the effects of the other man on him.

That's when he realises that he doesn't _have_ to ignore it.

Ueda's on the bed when Nakamaru finally joins them, his earlier realisation pounding in his ears. Ryo is by the window, leaning against it almost languidly, _still_ waiting for something. Whatever it is, it seems like only Nakamaru can give it, judging by the way Ryo watches his every move with those eyes of his. He's like a cat stalking its prey, Nakamaru thinks as he slides onto the bed with Ueda, who welcomes him by throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him.

Nakamaru kisses back hesitantly, very aware of Ryo's eyes on them. He's never been one for public displays of affection - then again, neither has Ueda. But Ueda's _different_ , he's not-- It's just that--

"Honey," Ueda murmurs, pulling away for a brief second. "Are you sure?"

Ryo is still watching.

"...Yeah," Nakamaru answers, looking Ueda in the eye. "I'm sure."

Ueda smiles and kisses him again, deeper this time. He lets Nakamaru take control, coming up to straddle Nakamaru's legs and cup his face in his hands; Nakamaru lets his arms fall to Ueda's waist and tug him close. He's always loved Ueda's kisses, so passionate yet sweet at the same time, like he can't decide which to go with. Which is probably true; Ueda is stupidly indecisive. Except when it comes to threesomes, apparently.

Nakamaru's almost forgotten Ryo until he feels a dip in the bed and a presence next to him. Ueda pulls away first and ducks his head to kiss down Nakamaru's neck, and Ryo is _still watching_ , licking his lips and looking a little impatient as Nakamaru moves his head to the side.

And that's when it clicks.

Nakamaru runs a cautious hand up Ryo's arm, his touch barely-there, before he grabs a fistful of Ryo's shirt and tugs him to his mouth. Ryo groans into the kiss, his hands moving to Nakamaru's shoulders to steady himself. Nakamaru pulls away, the unfamiliar taste of Ryo's lips almost tingling against his own. Ryo's leaning forward though and moves in for another kiss, this one deeper and more forceful than the last. Ryo shifts closer and kisses him deeper; tilts his head and moans into Nakamaru's mouth. He kisses how Nakamaru thought he'd kiss, and that thought alone makes Nakamaru shiver; Ryo just presses his body closer to Nakamaru's own, his hands now in Nakamaru's hair.

"Shit," Ueda whispers, from somewhere behind Nakamaru. "You know when I said it'd be hot if you two made out? Well, I was right," he says, his breath blowing across the shell of Nakamaru's ear as Ryo continues to kiss him. "I could watch this forever."

Nakamaru really hopes that this isn't going to stop at just kissing, but he's too polite to say so.

"I'm not here to be your little show," Ryo says between kisses. The venom of his words die as he sighs in satisfaction, moving his hands to run down Nakamaru's arms. "I plan on doing a lot more than just kissing." Nakamaru shudders at the tone in his voice and Ryo pulls away slightly; the sight of that amused little smirk on his face sends his stomach twisting upon itself. "That was cute," Ryo says in a husky voice. "Do it again."

Nakamaru's almost forgotten about Ueda until there are kisses pressed to the back of his neck, to his shoulder, to his ear. Ueda's arms wrap around his waist and he almost falls back but Ueda's there mouthing at the skin behind his ear - which is unfair, because he _knows_ how that affects Nakamaru. He groans and Ryo's fingers grasp his hair tighter; he moves back into the touch and Ueda scrapes his teeth against his skin.

"Okay," Ueda pants - Nakamaru doesn't know why _he's_ panting, nothing has happened to him yet, "Get your tongue out of my boyfriend." Ryo draws back, sitting on his haunches.

"Charming."

"Worked, didn't it?" Ueda raises an eyebrow. "Now hurry up and fucking kiss me," he says, his tone demanding, but Nakamaru can feel how Ueda leans his weight against Nakamaru's arm, telling him that's it's okay, that this is just for tonight. No need for jealousy; his heart still belongs to Nakamaru.

An interesting emotion crosses Ryo's face but it's gone in a second as he crawls over to Ueda. "So forceful," he says, and Ueda shuts him up with a kiss. It looks like it must have hurt but the two don't seem to mind; in fact, it seems to spur Ryo on more. It feels kind of surreal, watching your boyfriend kiss the guy you just did, and Nakamaru realises that Ueda was right - it's fucking _hot_.

Ueda's hand moves to grab tightly onto Nakamaru's wrist and so Nakamaru kisses his shoulder, moving up his neck to mouth at his jaw. The sounds of Ueda and Ryo kissing is kind of turning him on. Ryo's at Ueda's neck too, now, his teeth scraping over the skin under Ueda's jaw, and Nakamaru feels Ueda's moan before he hears it. Ueda's fingers are tightening on his wrist and it's almost painful but Nakamaru doesn't pay much attention to it, too focused on the skin under his hands as he lifts Ueda's shirt up just enough. Ryo's the one to groan this time, his fingers tangling with Nakamaru's as he splays his hand on Ueda's stomach; Nakamaru feels the deep shuddering breath Ueda takes as a result.

Ryo's the first one to slide his fingers down below the waistband of Ueda's pants, and that's when Nakamaru realises that there's really no turning back. They pull apart long enough to tear each other's shirts off and holy shit, Ryo has a good body. Ryo smirks and bites his lip as he notices Nakamaru's rather obvious stares, and runs a hand through his hair. "Alright there, Yuichi?" he asks, and Ueda pulls him down to his mouth. Nakamaru doesn't think that's fair at all, and so tugs at Ueda's arm, throwing Ryo a glare full of jealousy as Ueda responds.

"He's mine," Nakamaru says, his voice deeper than he expected it to be. Ueda shudders in his hold as Ryo's eyes grow wider. "This whole thing was his idea," he adds. "And I'm not backing out. But you need to understand that I have boundaries."

Ryo laughs and scratches his neck. "I get it," he shrugs. "I thought your boundaries would have included a threesome," he adds, a cheeky grin on his face that Nakamaru wants to wipe away. Ueda snorts and rolls his eyes.

"So I guess I'm fucking myself, then?" he says, sitting up and taking his belt off. "Looks to me like you two just wanna chat all night." He throws the belt over the side of the bed. "Seriously, guys, I don't wanna talk any more."

So Nakamaru kisses him, runs his tongue along Ueda's teeth and feels his shuddering breath. "Better," Ueda breathes, and Nakamaru laughs into the kiss.

"No talking, remember?"

Ueda moans loudly and Nakamaru knows that's not because of him; he looks down and Ryo's licking down Ueda's stomach, eyes pinned on their kiss as he gets lower and lower. Nakamaru's stomach twists as he watches Ryo make a show of it, kissing Ueda's hip bone and caressing his thighs with his hands. Ryo moves between Ueda's legs and Ueda tugs on Nakamaru's hair, demanding attention in the form of another bruising kiss. He swallows Ueda's moans, wrapping his arm around Ueda's torso to pull him closer as his hips snap up - Ryo's gotten rid of Ueda's pants and is mouthing at his erection through his boxers. Nakamaru shivers as Ueda groans into his neck, his mouth hot on his skin.

Nakamaru turns for one more kiss before Ryo's got his hand down Ueda's boxers and Ueda's lost to him; Ueda groans loudly and arches his back, his hands fisted in the sheets below and in Nakamaru's hair. Nakamaru moves to Ueda's neck again, sucking at the skin near his collarbone, the way he knows he likes it. Ueda makes a small noise and throws his head back, exposing the long line of his neck. He's beautiful - Nakamaru's always thought so, but as he looks at Ryo, he sees the same look in his eyes.

"He's beautiful, huh?" he says, and Ryo's eyes flick over to his for the briefest of moments. He says nothing, choosing instead to finally pull Ueda's boxers off and stroke him a few times before pressing a hesitant kiss to the underside of Ueda's cock; Ueda shudders and moans, trying to keep his hips down.

"Get your goddamn pants off," Ueda snaps, and none of them know who he's talking to but it doesn't matter. Ryo undresses in the blink of an eye and then he's back in Ueda's mouth, kissing away all the content sighs he makes as Ryo strokes him. Nakamaru takes a little longer and when he's back, Ueda's pushing the lube and a condom into his hands.

"Like this?" Nakamaru asks, and Ueda pushes Ryo off so he can kiss Nakamaru instead.

"Of course," he answers with a grin.

"Ugh, you two are too much," Ryo mutters from somewhere near Nakamaru's left. "Do you want a fucking threesome or do you want me to leave?" It's not really a question, and neither of them answer; Ueda just pinches his thigh and Nakamaru boldly leans in to nibble along his collarbone. Ryo's breath hitches in his throat and then he's putty in Nakamaru's hands, sighing and leaning back. "Shit, Nakamaru--"

"I liked it when you called me Yuichi," Nakamaru says, and it's true; Ryo says his name like it's almost natural. He hears Ryo chuckle.

"Fine. Yuichi."

Nakamaru feels fingers climbing up his spine and he knows that touch; it's followed by a tongue that licks a stripe up the skin of his back, tracing every mole Ueda finds. He smiles at the absurdity of it all, and Ryo whispers a small "What?" against Nakamaru's hair. He just shakes his head, not wanting to--

Nakamaru gasps as Ueda reaches around and curls his fingers around his cock, steadily stroking it. He feels Ueda grin against his shoulderblade; Ryo feels his shiver and ducks his head to suck at a point on his shoulder as his hand slides down Nakamaru's torso and wraps around Ueda's. He hears Ueda's murmured assent behind him and Ryo sucks in a breath as Nakamaru bites down too hard, hears his muffled cursing. It's hot and it's dirty and Nakamaru thinks he can come by this alone but Ueda has other ideas.

"Don't you dare come," he chuckles, and Nakamaru whines as he moves away. Ryo follows his lead, throwing Nakamaru a grin as he moves to kiss Ueda lightly; Nakamaru knows he's just doing it to stir him up. It's kind of working.

Ueda's on his back and Ryo's there, stretching his body out over the top of him and Nakamaru hates it but it turns him on all the same; the lean line of Ryo's body and the careless way Ueda scratches up his back. Nakamaru fits in easily, lying beside them with the lube in his hands, quickly coating his fingers and nudging Ueda's knee. His legs fall open and Ryo's the one to groan but that might be because Ueda's got a hand around him; Nakamaru moves his hand up and Ueda quivers in anticipation.

"Calm down," Nakamaru whispers, and the deepness of his voice shocks him. Ueda groans but his muscles relax, though that might have something to do with the way Ryo is licking into his mouth and caressing his sides. Nakamaru pokes Ryo's leg, and he sees Ryo grin into the kiss.

Nakamaru kisses the inside of Ueda's thigh as he carefully inserts a finger; Ueda hisses but Ryo's there to kiss it away again. It's not long before Ueda's asking for more, and Nakamaru adds a second, scissoring them when Ueda moans and presses down onto his fingers. Nakamaru can hear Ryo murmuring something but he can't make out the words - whatever they are, they make Ueda twist the sheets in his fists harder and groan deeper.

"Yucchi," he breathes, and Nakamaru licks up Ueda's cock as he adds a third finger. Ueda tenses and he goes slowly, running his other hand up and down Ueda's thigh and pressing kisses to his skin.

"Breathe," he hears Ryo say. Ueda mutters a small "Shut up," that makes both Ryo and Nakamaru laugh.

"Yuichi, hurry up," Ueda snaps, pushing his hips down. "You-- Ah-- Just-- _hurry up_."

"Is he always like this?" Ryo asks, climbing off Ueda and lying to the side, running his hand across Ueda's chest as Ueda pants beneath him. Nakamaru ignores him, pressing his fingers deeper inside Ueda and watching the shift of his face as he nears that point inside him. "Oh," Ryo breathes, turning his gaze to Ueda again. Ueda pulls Ryo in for a short kiss before he's throwing his head back and moaning loudly, his body shuddering around Nakamaru's fingers. "Shit," Ryo says, and he's jerking himself off, biting his lip as he does so.

"Are you-- Are you getting off to my face?" Ueda asks, incredulously. Nakamaru thrusts his fingers harder, reminding him that he's still here. " _Shit_ , Yucchi--"

"Yeah, I am," Ryo answers, grunting. "Got a problem with that?"

"Fuck-- N-No, I-- Nakamaru Yuichi, you'd better fuck me soon," Ueda says, all in one breath. He's gorgeous like this, his hair spread out on the bedsheets and his skin shining with sweat; his muscles are straining and his eyes are black with pleasure. Nakamaru can barely hold on.

Nakamaru doesn't answer, already rolling a condom onto himself and groaning when Ryo reaches over to help; he's biting up Nakamaru's neck lightly and trailing one hand down Nakamaru's erection too softly and Nakamaru kind of hates it but he's leaning into the touch. He's pulled his fingers from Ueda, who whines and snatches Ryo's attention again. Nakamaru kind of wants it back.

Ryo's stroking Ueda steadily when Nakamaru moves between his legs; Ueda wraps his legs around his waist and bites down on Ryo's shoulder when Nakamaru starts to enter him. Ryo's telling Ueda to relax again and Nakamaru's thankful for that because he's too caught up right now, Ueda's tightness distracting him and making it difficult for his words to form properly. Ueda blindly grasps for Nakamaru's hand as Ryo kisses him, their tongues battling for dominance as Ryo tries to distract Ueda, and Nakamaru's shaking from the force it takes not to just thrust into that tight heat. Ueda squeezes his hand and Nakamaru moves slightly, making Ueda gasp into the kiss; Ryo starts aimlessly moving his hands about Ueda's body, scratching here and there and stroking across his ribs.

Nakamaru pulls out before pushing back in, groaning deep and long as he does so; Ueda moans and grasps Ryo's hair in one hand. "Get up here," he says breathlessly, and Ryo goes. Nakamaru moans again, the heat too much as Ueda presses his ankles into Nakamaru's lower back and pushes; Nakamaru tips forward and Ueda's waiting there for him, kissing into his mouth with a soft sigh. Ryo's flitting about, unsure of where to go, and Nakamaru thinks he might be a little scared to initiate things in case he crosses those boundaries of Nakamaru's. That's cute.

"Tatsuya," Nakamaru half-groans, half-whispers.

Ueda looks up at him with a smirk - always so much hotter when he's being fucked - and murmurs, "You know I could take the both of you."

Nakamaru falters in the rhythm he was beginning to build, and Ryo's arm slips a little. "That's not what--"

Ueda grins and swipes his hair out of his eyes. It's getting too long, Nakamaru thinks. "I know," he says plainly. "Just putting it out there." Ryo's still a little slack-jawed in shock so when he looks at Nakamaru for some kind of direction, Nakamaru thrusts hard, causing Ueda to end his gasp with a loud moan. Ueda reaches back for Ryo's arm and pulls him forward. "You gonna let me suck you or--"

Ueda doesn't need to finish his sentence and he knows; he drops his grip from Ryo's arm and moves to hold onto Nakamaru's instead, meeting his now shallow thrusts. "Oh, come on--"

"What the hell happened to no talking?" Ryo snaps, kneeling up on the bed next to Ueda. Ueda just rolls his eyes and opens his mouth for him, a strange mix of defiance and submission that Ryo seems to find enrapturing. He kisses him first - Ryo keeps his eyes open and watches Nakamaru, his eyes clouded with lust, and it's something so strangely hot that Nakamaru struggles to look away. Ueda pulls away from the kiss first and quickly reaches for Ryo's cock with his hands; Ryo swats them away and moves closer to his face. "You promised," he says with a grin, his voice deep with a hint of playfulness.

Nakamaru thrusts hard as Ueda wraps his lips around Ryo's cock. Ryo's eyes roll to the back of his head and he bites his lip as Ueda deep throats him from the start, and Nakamaru honestly can't look away from either of them, nor Ryo's cock disappearing down Ueda's throat. He knows he's not going to be able to hang on much longer, not with the way Ueda's making those soft purring noises and bucking back with every thrust, or with the way Ryo's grunting through his nose, every muscle tense as he tries his hardest not to move his hips.

Nakamaru lets himself run a hand down Ryo's back, enjoying the way Ryo's shivers course through his entire body. He's hot and sweaty and really fucking turned on, judging by the black eyes that are focused on Nakamaru now. Ueda groans as Nakamaru grazes his spot and Nakamaru has to drop his gaze - damn it - or else he might just lose it. He hits Ueda's prostate and Ueda's gasps are muffled by Ryo's cock; Nakamaru really doesn't know how much longer he can continue when Ueda's tightening around him now with every thrust. Ryo's full-out moaning now, not bothering to keep quiet anymore, and Nakamaru thinks that it's really about time. Ueda licks up his cock, this mischevious look in his eyes as he blindly reaches out with his left hand.

Nakamaru can feel himself getting closer and closer and he doesn't want this to end because it's _so good_ , but he knows it has to; Ryo is sounding like he's close too, judging by the way he's given up keeping still and is now thrusting into Ueda's mouth, his fingers flitting about Ueda's jaw. Nakamaru knows how hot that is, to feel Ueda's jaw moving as he swallows him down, to have his gaze on him as he loses it completely.

Nakamaru sneaks a hand in between them to wrap a hand around Ueda's cock and Ueda jolts in surprise, moaning loudly around Ryo's cock. Ryo makes a soft noise and shudders, and Nakamaru can see the restraint etched into the line of his back. But that's when he realises what Ueda was fumbling for before; somehow he's managed to coat his fingers in lube, and they sneak around to Ryo's ass. Ryo comes with a surprised yelp as Ueda eases one finger in; Ueda swallows Ryo's come, letting him fall from his lips and kissing him harshly.

"Sh-Shit," Ryo pants, falling to the side once Ueda pushes him away. "I-- _Shit_."

But the other two aren't paying attention to him anymore, too wrapped up in each other's releases. It's fast and dirty and Nakamaru kind of likes it, even when Ueda kisses him and he tastes like Ryo. Ueda's fingers clench onto Nakamaru's arms, especially when Ryo bends down to lick carefully up his cock.

"Returning the favour," he says deeply, and that's when Nakamaru loses it. He comes with a long, drawn-out moan, snapping his hips a few more times before he pulls out, completely spent. Ryo takes his place between Ueda's legs and Ueda's hands pull at his hair none too gently; Ueda's making these sweet little noises that tell Nakamaru he's close, so he climbs up to kiss him deeply, running a hand down his chest as Ryo sucks him off. He shudders in Nakamaru's hold and gasps, his eyes snapping open before falling shut again as he comes.

When Nakamaru looks down, he realises that Ryo's face bore the most of Ueda's orgasm, white streaks splashed across his dark skin, and fuck him if that's not hot too. Ryo suddenly looks self-conscious, awkwardly trying to clean his cheek on his own shoulder, but Nakamaru leans forward to take his face in his hands. Ryo's eyes are wide in disbelief and Nakamaru's sure his own are too, but he still leans in to lick at Ryo's face carefully, cleaning up the mess Ueda had made. As usual.

They both jump when Ueda joins them. He's just watching, his eyes soft from his orgasm, and he curls up to Ryo's knee sleepily. When Nakamaru's done, he goes to move away, but Ryo's moving him back in for a small kiss. It's nothing, really, and Nakamaru knows it. It's a simple thank you. But it's sweet, and Nakamaru answers it just as softly.

"Mm," Ueda murmurs, and the two laugh. "That's nice."

"You're gonna drool on my knee," Ryo says, rolling his eyes, but he's stroking Ueda's hair.

"I already came on your f--"

"Okay, that's really enough talking," Nakamaru interrupts, and Ryo laughs. "You take a nap, Tatsuya. I'll... go make dinner," he sighs. His legs still feel wobbly. Actually, all of him still feels wobbly. Ryo puts a hand on his elbow as he goes to slide off the bed.

"Just call for Chinese food," Ryo says, raising an eyebrow like it's the most obvious thing in the world. It kind of is, but Nakamaru's brain is... well, wobbly.

"And while we wait we can keep ourselves busy," Ueda says sleepily.

"You, my dear, are falling asleep," Nakamaru laughs, leaning over to kiss the top of Ueda's head. Ueda grumbles. "No more sex for you tonight."

"You horrible person," Ryo laughs, and stretches. "Ah... I need a shower."

"If that's your way of asking, there's one down the hall," Nakamaru says, and Ryo winks at him before leaving.

"Told you it was a good idea," Ueda murmurs, relocating to Nakamaru's knee once Ryo is out of earshot.

"It-- Yeah, it was," Nakamaru answers. "Not all of your ideas are great, but this one was."

"Of course," Ueda says. Then, "Fucking hot, too."

Nakamaru laughs loudly and kisses Ueda's temple. "Yeah, it kind of was. Now, get up and let me find my pants."

"No."

 

\--the end.

 


End file.
